


Dark Dreams

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [40]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comforts his beloved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams

Frodo woke with a frightened gasp, covered in sweat. He'd had another nightmare about Cirith Ungol, and the torturous questioning of the Orcs. "Sam!" he screamed.

At once he was enfolded in loving arms. Gentle hands drew his head to a sturdy Hobbit shoulder. "Shhh, now, my love," the beloved voice crooned. "You're here with me now, and naught can touch you."

Sam rocked him quietly, whispering soothing words of love into his ear. His hands stroked Frodo's body, not in lust, but as a mother would calm a frightened child.

And after awhile the trembling ceased, and Frodo slept.


End file.
